Tempest: First Fire
by Poetik
Summary: Tomo Lorien, aka Tempest, before he learned of his elemental abilities; language and death at the end!
1. Discovery

I don't own DBZ, any of their places or characters, etc. I do technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien though. :)  
Not much of DBZ is mentioned in this fic though.   
There are 5 Chapters.  
  
Tempest Book: First Fire  
  
Chapter One: Discovery  
  
Tomo Lorien was, in many ways, an average person on Earth. Though he had been trained in the martial arts as a child, to do so at the time was common. The streets were dangerous, and a child needed to know how to protect himself. But he had hidden abilities, which few people knew. He did look normal though, with short brown hair and icy blue eyes, a very common face for a child.  
  
As he walked down an empty street, it began to rain. The drops flew down at him quickly, but oddly bounced off a bluish aura before hitting. "Why am I protected from the rain? Ever since I was young," he thought. He finally arrived at his destination, the meditation chamber of Auril. He walked up to Auril, smiled, and bowed.  
  
"Well, young man, what can I do for you?" The old, white-haired woman finally looked up at the tall boy, who was barely thirteen years old. At the sight of his face, she instantly knew who it was, though she had never seen him before. "You are blessed, I see. You have no fear of nature, since it will not harm you. You know this, yes?"  
  
He nodded sadly at the gypsy. It made no sense to him, though. "Someone will find you," she continued lecturing. "You will grow strong and powerful, but lonely. You don't desire that, do you?" Tomo again nodded, still lost in thought. "You will need to learn how to protect your friends..."  
  
At this remark, he realized that she was doing a little too much predicting. "I have heard enough. Thank you for your time." He walked out before she could reply, and left towards home. The rain had fortunately stopped, concealing his gift.  
  
"Wait up!" He looked back to his right, and saw two of his friends calling out to him, and running to catch up. The first to arrive was a girl named Kila. She was a year older than Tomo, with long red hair and sparkling emerald-green eyes. His feelings for her came especially close to love, but the time was just not yet right. The other person finally arrived, gasping for breath. It was Sen, his best friend. Sen was a good study partner, and he teamed up with Tomo on many school projects. For Tomo, school was his life, because that was where his friends were. Someday, however, he would have to look elsewhere. He knew that, and it bothered him. But he enjoyed the life he had now.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Tomo laughed at them, as they looked exhausted. "You look like you've been running for your lives."  
  
"Actually," Kila said with a little shake of her head, "We were looking for you. We couldn't believe it when we heard you were going to visit the Gypsy." Sen continued the chat. "Are you crazy? She doesn't know anything."  
  
"I heard enough. It was scary, really." Tomo smiled. "Forget it. I'm still in one piece, right? Let's not waste the day any further. It is sunny now." He looked up as the clouds parted, and pondered the gypsy's words. He didn't have long to do so, as Kila and Sen each took him by an arm, and dragged him off for a day of fun. 


	2. Destiny

I don't own DBZ, any of their places or characters, etc. I do technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien though. :)  
Not much of DBZ is mentioned in this fic though.   
There are 5 Chapters.  
  
Tempest Book: First Fire  
  
Chapter Two: Destiny  
  
Tomo got home late as his two friends walked him home. He went to sleep almost immediately, but his dreams were only filled with prophecies of the gypsy. "Someone will find you...You will be...Lonely. You must learn how to protect your friends...protect your friends!" He awoke with a start, as the voice almost seemed to be real. 'Why must he protect his friends?' he thought. They seemed to be just fine. He went back to sleep.  
  
The next day was beautiful. The sun was shining brighter than ever. Something was bound to happen, but he didn't know what. He wasted away half of the day at school. Strangely, though, it was still just as bright outside as it was in the morning when he left the school. He walked over to Kila's house, and asked her if she would like to join him for a walk. She was stunned that he of all people would be so inviting and nice, and accepted gladly. Deep down, she felt the same way he did, and hoped the time for revelation would come soon. He himself was wondering where he had gathered the courage to pretty much ask her out. He figured it must be the mood of the day. The sun was smiling upon him, and he wouldn't put it to waste.  
  
He was in such ecstatic mood that he walked right past Sen without knowing. He probably would have been invited too, if they had noticed him, but he was ignored. He saw them, though, and felt a little left out. He went home, not one to enjoy the beautiful day alone.   
  
They took a side street off of the main road, and walked into a park. They both stopped, and looked out over a large lake. "Isn't nature so beautiful, Kila? Trees, birds, animals, water, it all goes together to create the world around us. I could just be here all day, and not be bored. It is always changing." He looked at her, since she hadn't responded. She was looking around, lost in thought, and nodding. "I wish you would listen, since this is something I really enjoy."  
  
She smiled and looked at him. "You think I haven't been listening? I have been trying to enjoy it as much as you seem to. What is your favorite part of nature?"  
  
He felt a little sorry for doubting her, but continued on like he hadn't been serious. "My favorite part of nature? I guess I like waterfalls. They make a very pleasant rushing sound, and they move so quickly. The continuous movement has a rhythm, and I could just watch one all day long. It is like a shower, but it tumbles. It is hard to describe what makes it such a wonderful sight. The best parts of nature are calm."  
  
She laughed. "And the storms? I think their strength and sounds are so unique. If you have ever listened to the thunder all night, you know that it is another part of nature that is special. Nature that changes things, nature that is unpredictable, is what I enjoy the most."  
  
He frowned. He had never really like destructive nature. It was something that could hurt people more times than it helped. "That nature is dominant, but I don't really enjoy it. Nature in its entirety, though, balances out calmness with change." To this, Kila agreed.   
  
Though their conversation wasn't that important, he felt disheartened by her reaction. If this was how she felt about life, then they couldn't agree, ever. He wanted tranquility, but she wanted change. He didn't think he could give that to her.   
  
"Now what?" she thought, hoping that she hadn't hurt his feelings. She looked away for a second, looking at the sunset, which was so peaceful. Maybe he was right, at least for some things. But when she turned to apologize, he was already walking away.   
  
  



	3. Atonement

I don't own DBZ, any of their places or characters, etc. I do technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien though. :)  
Not much of DBZ is mentioned in this fic though.   
There are 5 Chapters.  
  
Tempest Book: First Fire  
  
Chapter Three: Atonement  
  
Tomo frowned. He didn't want to hurt Kila, but he realized that it would never work. He had left as she looked away. He didn't want her to see the look on his face. The sun shown brightly, but his face was in a state of total depression.  
  
Kila ran to catch up with him, but was grabbed from behind. She screamed, trying to catch Tomo's attention. The kidnapper took her down a side street.  
  
Tomo looked back. He had clearly heard Kila's voice, and saw a shadow disappear down an alley. He somehow knew there was trouble, and followed as fast as possible.   
  
The kidnapper, though still shrouded in the darkness of the back alleys, turned to look at him. Kila was slung over his shoulder, clearly knocked out. He pointed his finger at Tomo, to show his intentions. This only made him angrier. "Put my friend down!" The person put Kila down, to his surprise, but made no movement away from her. Tomo moved forward toward the thief. "Who are you? Why did you hurt her?" The shadowed face looked down as if to apologize, then back up. The finger was pointed at him again, and a small ball of red energy appeared in front of the finger.   
  
At this, Tomo realized he was in trouble. Energy attacks were something he had little knowledge of. The shadowy figure started shooting blasts at him, small lasers similar to gunshots. Luckily, the training he had taken when he was a kid allowed him to dodge the shots. This person obviously didn't know how to aim, or hit for that matter. But this type of fight was dangerous.  
  
The fighter continued his laser blasts, but soon realized that Tomo was too quick for them. The attacker stepped back, and looked to Kila. "This is all your fault. Your ignorance will cost you her life." The voice was dark and cold, but somewhat familiar.   
  
"You have no right to decide whether a person lives or dies." Tomo looked on coldly at the shadow. "You are a coward. Clearly, you wish to use your power on those weaker than you, but you have nothing else to stop me. You couldn't even hit me with a powerful attack. And how can I attack you? I am not a fighter. No, you are a coward, hiding behind your strength."  
  
"My weakness is trusting mankind. I am tired of being stabbed in the back, and ignored. And I shall start my revenge with you and her. You two make me sick!" The last remark was made with particular hate. Tomo became confused more and more. He didn't realize he had any enemies. Maybe the person knew about his power. No, that wasn't the reason the bitter voice had given. The voice continued. "I have no more reason to chat. It is true that I can't beat you like this, but I can take her. And you can't stop me!"  
  
With his original plan foiled, the kidnapper picked Kila back up, and ran quickly out to the main street. Kila awoke, and gasped as she realized who the kidnapper was. Tomo he turned the corner to face her kidnapper once again as she yelled. "Why did you do this? You were my friend!" Tomo looked on with shock as the sunlight in the street clearly shown down on Sen.  
  
  
  



	4. Revelation

I don't own DBZ, any of their places or characters, etc. I do technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien though. :)  
Not much of DBZ is mentioned in this fic though.   
There are 5 Chapters.  
  
Tempest Book: First Fire  
  
Chapter Four: Revelation  
  
"Why? You of all people, my friend, would try to destroy me? I have so few friends as it is." Tomo glared at Sen, the traitor. Sen dropped Kila again. "You ignored me! But it isn't just that. No, that was just the final straw." Sen's voice was still bitter. Tomo thought about how powerful Sen must be if he could use such an advanced attack at such a young age. He got angry.   
  
Sen continued his lecture. "I almost changed my mind about killing you. But when she followed you, even after the argument you had? Yes, I was there, listening. How pathetic, nature never has tried to help anyone, yet you both think it special. I thought that argument would end your relationship for good. But she had to have a change of heart, and go after you. Well, I decided that I wouldn't allow that, and here we are."  
  
Kila looked up at Sen sadly, feeling a little sore from hitting the ground again, but stood back up. "I didn't know you cared so much, but you of all people must know my feelings. And now, I could never love you. You were my friend, but you have shown you do not deserve my friendship, nor Tomo's."  
  
Tomo was shocked again at Kila's speech. 'Her feelings? That must mean..." he thought, but looked on as Sen smirked. "I see. Well, it is too late to be my friend now. I have already made my decision. You will both DIE!" Tomo ran toward them in horror, trying to stop Sen from his attack, but he was too late. The red blast was quicker this time, and not at Tomo.   
  
Time moved slowly. Tomo ran forward, Sen shot the blast, which flew straight at Kila. It blasted straight through her heart, and continued at Tomo. His sadness, though, spread out into his aura, and blocked the laser. This surprised him, but he couldn't stop. Kila fell slowly to the ground. He stopped her fall, cradling her in his arms. Sen looked on with amazement, and with partial joy.  
  
Blood stained the front of Tomo's shirt as he held her. She struggled to hold on for her life, and managed to start talking, mostly mumbling. "Sen...you...bastard.... Tomo...calm...storm...both are needed...to live a good life. I am glad...I found both...the sun sets...."  
  
She said no more. He wished she hadn't said that. Sen just looked on, waiting for Tomo to confront him. "You did this," he yelled, getting angry from the sudden sadness that had set in on him. "YOU DID THIS!" He yelled louder. Sen just laughed.  
  
"Yes, I did, and it should have been you too. But I guess you are stronger than I thought. So, I will unleash my full attack!" He raised his hands, and the energy he gathered increased in size, until it was as big as a basketball. Sen screamed as he fired it at Tomo.   
  
Tomo yelled. "You have hurt enough people. You will not hurt me too!" He watched the attack come at him, and knew he couldn't dodge it. He knew what to do. The fireball came at him like a rocket, and he punched it with all his rage, anger, and sadness. The explosion was great, but not at him. The ball deflected, and flew up out of the small city. It exploded high up in the air, bigger than Tomo had thought it would be. Sen just looked on in shock. Tomo, with ever increasing anger, jumped up high, and landed next to Sen. "No more pain. For me, or for you. I'm going to end this now."  
  
He gathered up energies that he didn't know he had, from the nature he loved so much. Sen looked at him in fear, knowing that he couldn't even hurt him. He realized the potential of Tomo's true power, and tried to attack him. Tomo was too fast for him though, and dodged easily. Sen would be the first to see his power, but not the last. He put in as much energy as he thought he had, and slammed Sen hard in the stomach with his right fist, which sent a ripple of energy through Sen, sprawling him over. Tomo then went totally insane for the moment as another surge of energy rushed through him, a power of pure light that he didn't know existed in him. He moved away from Sen, who was doubled over in pain, and blasted the light energy at him. As the light hit, it twisted and contorted Sen's body, and he was totally disintegrated.  
  
The light disappeared, leaving nothing left of Sen or Tomo's mysterious attack.  
  
  



	5. Predictions

I don't own DBZ, any of their places or characters, etc. I do technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien though. :)  
Not much of DBZ is mentioned in this fic though.   
There are 5 Chapters.  
  
Tempest Book: First Fire  
  
Chapter Five: Predictions  
  
There were so many things left unsaid to her. Tomo regretted pushing Kila away when he had the chance to really express himself to her. He had ended up pushing her too far away, and it had taken its toll. "I might have been able to save her, if I had opened up more." Tears streamed down his eyes. Now it was too late.   
  
And Sen. He had lost his best friend. Though they had ended up enemies, he still mourned for the guy who had been his friend. His true friend. Why was the world so cruel? Why did his only friends have to be taken? He didn't know if he could go on, he had lost a lot of hope. His heart ached, and his soul burned, in grievance. But they didn't wither away, they got stronger, more caring, but more hardened from the experience.   
  
He decided that the past must remain the past. He had to move on. He wouldn't forget them, but he wouldn't make the same mistake again, if the chance to help ever occurred. Maybe he could start over. Make new friends. And be able to protect them, now that he knew how. But, he was still unsure of his newfound powers.  
  
"You can't trust everyone, young lad." A shudder went up his back as Tomo heard the familiar voice of the gypsy, Auril. "Even your friends don't last forever. I really wish you had listened to my warning."  
  
"All you said was that I could PROTECT my friends, not that they would both be destroyed!" Tomo was angry, but sorrowful in his tone. "And I couldn't..."  
  
"You can't protect every person you know. It is sad that one wasn't a friend in the first place. But you are still young. You can still learn how to use your powers. But we can only teach you how to protect."  
  
"Who are you? Who are you working with? Why should I trust you?" He was too confused to trust anyone at the moment.   
  
The gypsy looked at him softly, her wrinkles sagging more. "I know a secret. Kame, the Guardian of Earth, is awaiting a person like you. If you seek him, you must learn how to fly, using your ability. Some normal humans have mastered it, so I suppose it can't be too hard for you. His lookout is high above the planet, and he can teach you more about your powers. He wishes to have a manifestation of a guardian for the planet, and it seems that you have the grace of the elements, which makes you a likely protector. Are you willing to sacrifice your normal life to train with the master? Then you will be able to protect your friends, and the entire world."  
  
Tomo took all of her words to heart and thought harder than ever before. "What have I got left to lose? My friends, my identity, my life are all seemingly gone. I barely have any hope left, but I will take that hope, and run with it." His energy was unknowingly building up at this point, and he began to feel the sensation of flight in his heart. He took a small leap, and left the ground, just a little bit. The sensation of floating was new, and would take a while to get used to.   
  
The old lady was shocked. "Excellent! You seem to know right away. Go and seek him out then. He will teach you all you need to know."  
  
He nodded, then began exploring the fantasy turned reality of flight. He would find the one who could make him stronger. He must not fail again. Fate depended on his success.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
